


Was that You?

by Glitchian_Creed



Series: Dreamon Hunters [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamon Hunters - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Dream Smp, Dreamon Hunters, Fundy-centric, Inspired by Fundys and Tubbos stream, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchian_Creed/pseuds/Glitchian_Creed
Summary: Fundy wouldn't say he knew Tubbo well. He would say he had a decent grasp on his personality thanks to the times they spent near each other.He certainly could not have predicted this situation. He definitely could not have guessed he'd be chased by his murderous fiance with nothing but a diamond hoe, some chicken eggs, and the clothes on his back.Fundy wouldn't say he knew Tubbo well. But I guess you learn a lot about someone when you have to hunt down a demon with them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Dreamon Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Was that You?

Fundy wouldn’t say he knew Tubbo very well. Sure, they hung out every now and then, pulling pranks and such. But it was more so they hung out with mutual friends, not each other. 

If he was asked to describe Tubbo, Fundy would say he seems nice, but you should really ask Tommy or Wilbur. Yeah, they went through a war together, gaining independence from the Dream SMP together, but they both did different things and hung out with different people. 

Anyways, Fundy had higher priorities than Tommy’s eccentric friend. He had his finance, his bunker, coding projects-  
Just. A lot. What could he say? Fundy liked participating in things. Being a main character, one could say.

But.

Some small part of Fundy always kept an ear open to news of the boy. Kept an eye on his builds and pranks. Maybe it was the way Tubbo seemed to change personas at the drop of a hat. Maybe it was the way he seemed to know more than he let on. It could have been the way Tubbo was Schlatt’s right hand man.

It was probably just some post war paranoia. Only the Sky Gods knew that he had plenty of that. He had just gone through a war, after all. He still couldn’t trust Eret properly. He still couldn’t look his own Father in the eyes, his commanding presence suffocating. Besides, Tubbo was only 16! What real harm could he really do in the long run?

_____________

Apparently a lot. To be fair, Fundy doesn’t know Tubbo well enough to say if this was a normal experience for him, or something completely out of the ordinary. He’d have to ask Tommy later. Assuming he survived this, of course.  
Fundy could definitely say for 100% certainty he had never been chased by his deranged fiance with nothing but a diamond hoe, a few chicken eggs, and the clothes on his back.

Well, there's always a first time for everything, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fic I'm posting, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm still working on the title so please keep that in mind. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas about where this should go, feel free to comment them for me to see!
> 
> I'll try to post on Mondays, but I will update that if anything changes.
> 
> I also plan on having the chapters be significantly longer than the prologue, I just needed it there to establish the character relations and current standing in the Dream SMP canon.


End file.
